Anya
by Marie-Julie
Summary: Tokio Hotel : Amour ou fascination ? Telle est la question.


**Je m'appelle Anya. **

**Ce que je fais dans cet hôpital ? **

**Tout et rien à la fois. **

**J'y suis pour une raison simple et … compliquée. **

**Mais pour me comprendre, il me suffit de vous expliquer. **

*******

_**Le jour où je l'ai aperçu pour la première fois, j'attendais le bus sous la pluie. **_

_**Je me souviens avoir détaillée sa silhouette … des pieds à la tête. **_

_**Il portait un jean foncé et un long manteau noir arrivant aux genoux dont le col était relevé. **_

_**Ses cheveux collaient sur son front. **_

_**Je le trouvais magnifique.**_

_**Et encore aujourd'hui, je le trouve magnifique. **_

_**Nos regards se sont croisés pendant quelques secondes.**_

_**Un sourire a flotté sur ses lèvres.**_

_**Sur les miennes en réponse. **_

_**Un clin d'œil de sa part. **_

_**Rougeur sur mes joues.**_

_**Il a disparu au tournant d'une rue.**_

_**J'ai sue que l'on se reverrait. **_

_**Une intuition ? Un pressentiment ? **_

_**Je ne sais toujours pas. **_

_**Ce n'est pas important. **_

_**Ce soir-là, je n'ai fait que penser à lui en espérant le revoir. **_

_**Mon souhait a été réalisé. **_

_**Je l'ai revu le lendemain. **_

_**Où ? **_

_**Dans un café. **_

_**J'étais assise dans le fond de la salle sur un siège inconfortable avec des amis. **_

_**Quand je l'ai vu entrer, plus rien autour de moi n'existait. **_

_**Je ne voyais que lui. **_

_**Seulement lui. **_

_**Je l'admirais.**_

_**Ses yeux ont balayés la salle rapidement. **_

_**De nouveau, nos regards se sont croisés. **_

_**Plus longuement. **_

_**C'était intense. **_

_**Il a brisé notre lien lorsque la serveuse lui a adressé la parole. **_

_**Il a payé. **_

_**Il est sorti. **_

_**À ce moment, j'ai eu la certitude que j'allais bientôt le revoir. **_

_**Et ce n'était ni une intuition, ni un pressentiment. **_

_**Avant que je franchisse les portes du café. **_

_**La serveuse … sa serveuse … m'a interpellée.**_

_**Elle m'a tendu un morceau de serviette en papier. **_

_**Il n'y avait qu'un simple et banal numéro. **_

_**Quel genre de numéro était-ce ? **_

_**Un simple chiffre sans aucune importance ? **_

_**Une date ? **_

_**Un numéro d'habitation ? **_

_**Un début de numéro de téléphone ? **_

_**Toutes ces questions ont tournés dans ma tête jusqu'à épuisement. **_

_**Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que je l'ai vu. **_

_**Vu sur une affiche. **_

_**Une affiche collé sur le panneau d'information de la ville. **_

_**Je l'ai observé pendant d'interminables minutes avant de me décider à vaguement regarder le reste de l'affiche.**_

_**C'est là que j'ai vu le numéro. **_

_**Celui du morceau de serviette. **_

_**Il correspondait avec celui de l'affiche. **_

_**J'étais heureuse. **_

_**À côté de ce numéro, une heure et une salle étaient indiquées. **_

_**Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres. **_

_**Je notais toutes les indications de l'affiche même si j'étais certaine de ne pas les oublier. **_

_**Il fallait que je le vois. **_

_**À tout prix. **_

_**En rentrant chez moi, je suis directement allée voir mon père. **_

_**Je savais où le trouver. **_

_**Il y passe ses journées. **_

_**J'entre dans son bureau. **_

_**Il était là.**_

_**Assis sur son imposant fauteuil de cuir noir, un verre de whisky à la main.**_

_**De temps à autre, il portait une cigarette à ses lèvres. **_

_**Portrait parfait de l'homme puissant. **_

_**Nullement impressionnée, je l'ai rejoins rapidement et déposait un baiser sur sa joue. **_

_**En un regard, il m'a fait comprendre de lui dire ce que je voulais.**_

_**Je lui ai expliquée la situation en quelques mots.**_

_**Il a accepté. **_

_**J'aurai ce qu'il me faut demain dans la soirée.**_

_**J'avais enfin ce que je souhaitais.**_

_**J'avais patientée toute la journée.**_

_**Et je ne regretterais jamais. **_

_**Je l'ai de nouveau vu.**_

_**Il sortait d'une boutique de vêtements de luxe avec une autre personne. **_

_**Même taille, même démarche, même geste … **_

_**Frères ? **_

_**J'abandonnais rapidement mes amis pour les suivre discrètement. **_

_**Ils sont montaient dans un van noir. **_

_**Un taxi venait justement de s'arrêter devant moi. **_

_**Le hasard ou la chance ? **_

_**Je ne sais pas. **_

_**Je suis montée dans la voiture.**_

_**Le chauffeur a démarré et a suivi le van comme je le lui avait demandé. **_

_**Il n'a pas posé de questions. **_

_**Le van noir s'est arrêté en face d'un immeuble chic d'un quartier chic.**_

_**Ils en sont sortis rapidement, disparaissant précipitamment dans l'entrée de l'immeuble.**_

_**Maintenant que je suis là, autant le suivre jusqu'au bout, non ?**_

_**Je suis descendue du taxi. **_

_**Le chauffeur m'attendra.**_

_**Je le lui ai demandée gentiment et avec le soutien de … l'argent de mon père. **_

_**On peut tout avoir et soutirer ce que l'on veut avec de simples morceaux de papier imprimés. **_

_**Bref … je suis entrée dans l'immeuble. **_

_**Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur lui.**_

_**J'en étais sûre et plus que certaine.**_

_**Une lumière orange clignote. **_

_**Le chiffre deux était allumé. **_

_**Le même que celui du morceau de serviette.**_

_**Coïncidence ? Ou non ?**_

_**Ils étaient à cet étage. **_

_**J'escaladais habillement les escaliers. **_

_**Deuxième étage.**_

_**J'y étais.**_

_**De nouveau, une porte se refermait sur lui. **_

_**Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. **_

_**Je me sentais défaillir. **_

_**J'étais là. **_

_**Devant la porte de son appartement. **_

_**Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.**_

_**Involontairement, mes doigts se repliaient contre la paume de ma main. **_

_**Je frappais à la porte. **_

_**Deux coups. **_

_**Comme le chiffre. **_

_**J'attendais. **_

_**Quelques minutes d'attente et la porte s'ouvre. **_

_**L'autre personne qui était avec lui se tient devant moi. **_

_**Même yeux, même sourire … **_

_**Frères sans aucun doute. **_

_**Jumeaux peut-être ?**_

_**Je le voyais bouger les lèvres. **_

_**Il me parlait mais je n'écoutais pas, je n'entendais pas. **_

_**Il était là. **_

_**Assis nonchalamment dans la canapé du salon.**_

_**Une cigarette se consumait seule dans le cendrier posé à côté de lui. **_

_**Il a levé les yeux vers moi et m'a adressé un sourire resplendissant.**_

_**Son frère m'a laissé entrer.**_

_**Sans rien dire. Sans demander d'explications. **_

_**Il est juste sorti de la pièce.**_

_**S'exilant sûrement dans sa chambre. **_

_**Je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui.**_

_**Dans la même pièce. **_

_**On se dévisageait. **_

_**Lequel de nous allait parler en premier ? **_

_**Lui ? Moi ? **_

_**Il s'est levé.**_

_**Un silence apaisant régnait dans le salon.**_

_**Ses pas résonnaient agréablement.**_

_**Je ne voyais que lui qui s'avançait vers moi.**_

_**Il a posé une de ses mains sur ma nuque et a scellé ses lèvres aux miennes dans un chaste baiser.**_

_**Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. **_

_**Plus rien ne comptait pour moi.**_

_**Quand il s'est séparé de moi, un soupir de contentement a franchi mes lèvres.**_

_**J'étais heureuse. **_

_**Je suis sortie de son appartement deux heures plus tard, un sourire niais collé sur le visage.**_

_**Le taxi était toujours là.**_

_**J'y suis montée.**_

_**Il m'a déposée chez moi quelques minutes après. **_

_**La distance qui me sépare de lui est minime. **_

_**J'aurai pu le rejoindre immédiatement. **_

_**Mais … je le vois demain … sur scène.**_

_**Ça y'est. **_

_**J'y étais. **_

_**Je n'y croyais toujours pas. **_

_**J'étais devant la scène. **_

_**Légèrement décalée vers la gauche.**_

_**Les lumières se sont éteintes brusquement.**_

_**Les premiers accords d'une guitare se sont fait entendre. **_

_**La batterie et la basse ont suivies. **_

_**Une voix s'est élevée dans la salle. **_

_**Les cris de toutes les filles présentes ont retenties en même temps. **_

_**De vraies furies.**_

_**Je m'en foutais. **_

_**La seule personne que je voulais voir ce soir, c'est lui.**_

_**Il était là. **_

_**Passionné par sa musique. **_

_**Il balayait les premiers rangs des yeux. **_

_**Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres quand il apercevait de jolies filles.**_

_**Quelques clins d'oeils à plusieurs d'entre-elles. **_

_**J'enrageais.**_

_**Pour qui se prenait-il ? **_

_**La veille, il m'embrassait.**_

_**Et là, il draguait. **_

_**Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer.**_

_**Il est tout ce que je voulais. **_

_**Je le ressentais.**_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le savais. **_

_**Jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur … de mon être …**_

_**La salle se vidait petit à petit. **_

_**Je me faufilais vers le devant de la scène.**_

_**Un des gardes du corps m'empêchait de passer.**_

_**J'étais entrain de le maudire quand il arriva vers nous. **_

_**Quelques mots échangeait avec le molosse.**_

_**Et j'ai pu le rejoindre. **_

_**Nous étions passés rapidement dans sa loge. **_

_**Il m'a présentée au reste du groupe. **_

_**L'autre personne que j'avais vue avec lui est bien son frère … jumeau.**_

_**J'avais raison. **_

_**Il a récupéré quelques affaires.**_

_**Nous nous sommes éclipsés par la porte de secours de la salle. **_

_**Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de rencontrer toutes les furies et qu'il soit … accaparés par elles. **_

_**Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel … son hôtel, main dans la main.**_

_**Comme un vrai couple. **_

_**Je sentais que plusieurs regards pesaient sur nous. **_

_**J'en étais fière.**_

_**Je suscitais l'envie et le désir.**_

_**Je me sentais unique.**_

_**Unique par rapport à qui ? **_

_**À moi ? À lui ? **_

_**Je suppose que c'était les deux. **_

_**Sa chambre, la 222, se trouvait devant moi. **_

_**La porte était ouverte comme une invitation à la découvrir … sous tous les sens du terme ? **_

_**Je peux vous dire que oui. **_

_**Un simple « oui » qui explicite beaucoup.**_

_**Je suis entrée désireuse et impatiente. **_

_**Mais aussi, apeurée et intimidée. **_

_**Il était là, assis sur le bord du lit. **_

_**Silencieusement, il m'a fait comprendre de fermer la porte. **_

_**J'ai obéis. **_

_**Je venais de sceller mon destin.**_

_**Peut-être que je le regretterais ? Ou non ? **_

_**Le reste de la soirée restera dans ma mémoire. **_

_**Je ne l'a partagerais pas.**_

_**Je suis rentrée chez moi au petit matin. **_

_**Je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée.**_

_**Je le reverrais de toute façon. **_

_**D'une manière ou d'une autre.**_

_**Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés. **_

_**Je ne sais pas combien exactement. **_

_**J'ai préférée ne pas compter. **_

_**Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés.**_

_**Et je ne l'ai pas recroisé … ni au détour d'une rue ni dans un café …**_

_**Je désespérais. **_

_**Le 22 du mois. **_

_**Un mot m'est parvenue.**_

_**Par quel moyen ? **_

_**Bonne question. **_

_**Je l'ai déplié. **_

_**Un mot, une heure et … un prénom … son prénom. **_

_**Trois lettres.**_

_**Seulement trois lettres.**_

_**Si importante pour moi.**_

_**Mon cœur s'est affolée. **_

_**Je l'entendais raisonner en moi. **_

_**J'étais euphorique.**_

_**Je suis arrivée à l'heure.**_

_**Pile à l'heure. **_

_**Je n'aime pas être en retard.**_

_**Je ne voulais pas arriver en avance pour ne pas paraître dépendante. **_

_**Quand je l'ai aperçue.**_

_**Mon cœur a manqué un battement. **_

_**Ma respiration s'est accélérée. **_

_**Là, j'ai sue qu'il m'avait manqué pendant ces quelques jours. **_

_**J'étais dépendante. **_

_**Je suis dépendante de lui. **_

_**Il s'est assis en face de moi. **_

_**Il a allumé une cigarette et m'en a proposé une. **_

_**J'ai refusait.**_

_**Nous avons parlés.**_

_**De tout.**_

_**De rien. **_

_**Il m'a expliqué sa vie. **_

_**Je l'ai écoutée. **_

_**Je ne l'ai jamais interrompue. **_

_**Sa voix me berçait. **_

_**Je l'observais … le dévisageait … le scrutais … **_

_**Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres sous mon regard. **_

_**Il s'est brusquement arrêté dans sa phrase et il … m'a embrassé.**_

_**Des flashs ont crépités autour de nous. **_

_**Dès le lendemain, les journaux avaient mis nos photos en première page. **_

_**J'étais aux anges. **_

_**Le monde allait enfin savoir que je l'aimais et qu'il m'aimait ! **_

_**Les deux jours suivants, je ne l'ai pas revue. **_

_**Ma bonne humeur s'était envolée. **_

_**Je trépignais d'impatience. **_

_**Quand allait-il de nouveau m'envoyer un signe ? **_

_**Je l'ai eu. **_

_**Cinq jours après. **_

_**Il me demandait de le rejoindre en … France. **_

_**Pourquoi en France ? **_

_**Je ne sais pas mais j'y suis allée sans poser de questions. **_

_**Quelques heures plus tard, j'y étais. **_

_**La France. **_

_**Paris. **_

_**Capitale du romantisme. **_

_**Mon taxi venait de dépasser la Tour Eiffel. **_

_**Je ne comprends pas l'adoration des français pour elle. **_

_**Quel intérêt porter à cette dame de fer ? **_

_**Mon taxi s'est arrêté brusquement. **_

_**J'y étais. **_

_**Devant son hôtel … encore. **_

_**La réception ne me posa pas de résistance. **_

_**Dernier étage. **_

_**Chambre … 220 … 221 … 222 …**_

_**Voilà, je l'ai trouvée. **_

_**Encore ce chiffre. **_

_**Le deux.**_

_**Je ne pense plus que ce soit une coïncidence. **_

_**J'ai frappée deux fois.**_

_**Sorte de code qui s'était installée entre nous. **_

_**Il m'a ouvert.**_

_**Sourire coquin plaqué sur le visage. **_

_**Pancarte « don't disturb » installée sur la poignet de la porte. **_

_**La nuit était à nous. **_

_**Nous avons passés la semaine ensemble. **_

_**Les magasines publiaient de plus en plus de photos sur nous. **_

_**J'étais désignée comme la petite-amie officielle. **_

_**Ma vie avait changée. **_

_**J'étais heureuse. **_

_**Rien ne pouvait perturber mon bonheur. **_

_**J'étais sûre de ça. **_

_**Pourtant ce « rien » a bouleversé ma vie. **_

_**Un soir de fête.**_

_**Il s'est éclipsé plutôt rapidement … seul. **_

_**J'ai continuée de parler avec son frère. **_

_**Il est revenu quelques minutes après.**_

_**J'étais soulagée. **_

_**Même si je ne l'avais pas montrée.**_

_**Je ne voulais pas le partager. **_

_**Il n'appartenait qu'à moi.**_

_**À un moment de la soirée, j'ai suivie le regard de son frère.**_

_**Et je suis tombée sur lui. **_

_**Entrain de s'évanouir dans l'ombre envahissante du hall d'entrée … avec une fille. **_

_**Une fille ? **_

_**Je rêve ? **_

_**C'est pas possible ? **_

_**Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? **_

_**Pourquoi à moi ? **_

_**Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais ? **_

_**Une colère sourde s'est emparée de moi. **_

_**Je vais lui faire regretter. **_

_**D'une manière ou d'une autre.**_

_**Je suis sortie en courant de la salle de réception.**_

_**Je tournais sur moi-même pour voir où il allait. **_

_**Je l'ai vue tourner dans un couloir. **_

_**La fille accrochait à son bras comme une sangsue. **_

_**J'enrageais.**_

_**Je voulais le faire souffrir … lentement … longuement. **_

_**Je l'ai suivie. **_

_**Il est entré dans un salon.**_

_**Un minuscule salon chaleureux et … intime. **_

_**Beaucoup trop intime. **_

_**Une pancarte « don't disturb » était accrochée à la porte. **_

_**Mes mains tremblaient. **_

_**Ma colère s'était envolée comme par magie. **_

_**J'approchais lentement … vraiment lentement ma main de la poignée. **_

_**Je l'actionnais. **_

_**Grincement de la porte. **_

_**Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. **_

_**La porte était ouverte … entièrement. **_

_**Je les voyais. **_

_**Mon cœur se serrait durement en moi. **_

_**Il devenait froid … gelé … glacial. **_

_**Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. **_

_**Une seul mot revenait sans cesse … en boucle … dans ma tête : « cocue ».**_

_**Il l'embrassait. **_

_**Ses mains se baladaient sur elle. **_

_**J'étais dégoûtée. **_

_**Comment osait-il ? **_

_**Des larmes de rages coulaient sur mes joues. **_

_**Je ne voulais qu'une chose : le tuer. **_

_**Le tuer de mes propres mains. **_

_**Je me suis jetée sur lui. **_

_**Il se débattait.**_

_**Par je ne sais quel moyen, j'ai réussie à me mettre sur lui et à le bloquer. **_

_**Mes mains étaient autour de son cou. **_

_**Je serrais. **_

_**Ses mains se crispaient sur mes poignets. **_

_**Brusquement, je me suis fait éjectée quelques mètres plus loin. **_

_**Un des gardes du corps se tenait devant moi. **_

_**Je le voyais vaguement entouré de son frère et d'autres personnes. **_

_**Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'on lui disait. **_

_**Il me fixait … méchamment … **_

_**Je ne voulais pas que son regard change pour moi. **_

_**Je suis partie en courant.**_

_**Je fuis. **_

_**Je courais. **_

_**Je courais vite.**_

_**Je courais encore plus vite. **_

_**Je voulais fuir cet endroit. **_

_**Je voulais le fuir lui. **_

_**Je voulais fuir à tout prix. **_

_**L'hôtel. **_

_**Il était en face de moi. **_

_**Pourquoi je suis venue ici ? **_

_**Pour me torturer encore ? **_

_**Je montais les escaliers. **_

_**Mes larmes coulaient. **_

_**J'ouvrais la porte de sa chambre. **_

_**Toutes ses affaires traînaient.**_

_**La porte claqua derrière moi. **_

_**Maintenant que j'étais là, je tremblais. **_

_**Je tremblais des pieds à la tête. **_

_**Mon corps avait froid. **_

_**Mon cœur avait froid. **_

_**Mon âme avait froid. **_

_**J'entrais dans l'eau bouillante de la baignoire. .**_

_**Elle réchauffait mon corps.**_

_**Elle réchauffait mon cœur.**_

_**Elle réchauffait mon âme. **_

_**Mes yeux se posèrent sur un rasoir. **_

_**Son rasoir. **_

_**Tout devient clair dans mon esprit. **_

_**Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions. **_

_**Si je voulais l'oublier … le sortir de ma tête … le bannir de ma vie. **_

_**J'ôtais la lame. **_

_**Elle brillait entre mes doigts. **_

_**Je savais ce que je devais faire. **_

_**Bizarrement, je ne tremblais pas. **_

_**J'approchais la lame de mon avant bras droit. **_

_**Je la posais sur le haut de mon poignet.**_

_**J'appuyais légèrement.**_

_**Un point rouge se formait.**_

_**J'étais hypnotisée. **_

_**J'appuyais un peu plus et avançait la lame vers l'intérieur de mon bras. **_

_**Lentement … très lentement. **_

_**J'appuyais toujours plus. **_

_**La lame s'enfonçait profondément. **_

_**J'arrêtais. **_

_**Un long filet rouge s'était installé jusque la moitié de mon avant bras.**_

_**Mon second poignet subit le même sort. **_

_**Je les laissaient retomber dans l'eau. **_

_**J'appuyais ma tête contre le bord de la baignoire. **_

_**L'eau, devenu tiède, se colorait de plus en plus de mon sang. **_

_**La pureté envahit par le pêché. **_

_**Ma vue se troublait. **_

_**Mes poignets me faisaient mal. **_

_**Je n'avais plus la force de parler … pour demander de l'aide. **_

_**Un bruit sourd m'était parvenue. **_

_**Je perdais peu à peu connaissance. **_

_**J'allais mourir. **_

_**Je souriais. **_

_**J'allais être libérée de lui. **_

_**Pour toujours. **_

_**Un nouveau bruit sourd raisonne en moi. **_

_**Je me suis sentie soulevée. **_

_**Et … plus rien. **_

_**J'avais perdue connaissance. **_

**_***_**

**Je me suis réveillée ici. **

**Dans cet hôpital. **

**Le deux du deuxième mois de l'année.**

**Chiffre béni et maudit !**

**Les poignets bandaient. **

**L'explication de cette tentative de suicide ratée ? **

**Pour les médecins, c'est une simple admiration allant jusqu'à la vénération de sa personne.**

**À tel point que j'étais prête à tout pour l'avoir à moi … seule. **

**Pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus simple que ça. **

**Je l'aimais. **

**Je l'aimais de tout mon corps.**

**Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.**

**Je l'aimais de toute mon âme. **

**Je l'aime.**

**Je l'aimerais et … pour toujours. **


End file.
